


Happy Birthday

by AnnieforSimonsflower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-23
Updated: 2005-10-23
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:20:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieforSimonsflower/pseuds/AnnieforSimonsflower
Summary: Happy 21st, Harry.





	Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This story is archived on behalf of Simons_flower, who passed away in 2009, by her designated archivist.

** Happy Birthday **

"Have you seen Ron?" Harry Potter asked that of every Weasley he encountered and they all offered the same negative response. Harry was becoming quite perturbed by this. It was his twenty-first birthday and he was shocked his best friend wasn't present.  
  
Well, one of his best friends was here in the form of Hermione Granger, but she was occupied with the boyfriend she'd brought with her – namely to keep the Weasleys from tormenting him. Harry laughed. Hermione didn't need any older brothers; she had all Ron's to scare potential dates away.  
  
Harry stormed into the Burrow – the Weasley family home – calling, "Ron!"  
  
The second shout was cut off abruptly by a hand over his mouth. He struggled fiercely as the hand dragged him backwards into a deep closet. His attacker pinned him to the wall once the door was closed, looking down upon him.  
  
"Damn you, Ron," Harry muttered, hoping his racing heart wasn't audible.  
  
Ron bent down, moving his lips next to Harry's ear. "I wanted you for myself for a moment."  
  
Harry grinned. "Just a moment?"  
  
Pressing Harry against the wall, Ron murmured, "Maybe longer than a moment." Then his lips descended, possessing Harry's, coaxing a moan from him.  
  
Ron trailed his lips over Harry's neck. "It's been three weeks," Harry said, gasping as Ron bit his earlobe.  
  
"That's what you get for those damned secret missions," Ron chastised, his hands frantically working at Harry's trousers.  
  
When Ron's large hand found Harry's cock, Harry moaned loudly. Their mouths met in a fierce kiss as their hands pulled at each other's clothing. Gone was the gentle teasing, replaced by frantic need.  
  
Ron spun Harry around, slamming him against the wall. Harry gasped and moaned in delight. Neither of them had been surprised to discover Harry liked things a little rough. Ron paused only long enough to mutter a lubrication spell, then tossed his wand atop his clothing.  
  
"Yes," Harry hissed when Ron slid a finger inside him.  
  
Ron leaned forward, working a second finger inside as he whispered, "We have to hurry. I'd hate to be caught by my family."  
  
"What?" Harry asked. "Didn't you cast a silencing charm?"  
  
"No," Ron growled, thrusting into Harry at the same time.  
  
"You...you..." Harry couldn't even wrap his mind around the words for Ron had reached around with one hand and wrapped it around Harry's cock, stroking him in time to his thrusts.  
  
"Yes, Harry?" Ron murmured in Harry's ear. All Harry could do was gasp, bringing a hand to his mouth and biting down to keep himself from screaming. Harry was not quiet in bed.  
  
He pulled his hand away long enough to gasp, "Your family..."  
  
"...could find us at any moment," Ron finished, twisting his hips.  
  
That made Harry come undone. With a deep groan, he came, spilling over Ron's hand and resting a cheek against the wall. Ron moved his hands to Harry's hips and drove himself deep and half-dozen times before he came as well.  
  
Five minutes later, breathing patterns normal, clothing righted and the judicious use of cleaning charms, Ron opened the closet door.  
  
The twins, Fred leaning his head on George's shoulder, clapped.  
  
Harry blushed a furious red while Ron propped his hands on his hips and glared at his brothers.  
  
"Nice beard burn on the neck, Harry," George teased.  
  
"So good of you to come out of the closet, ickle Ronniekins," Fred added.  



End file.
